


«Приют среди ив»

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Paranormal Investigators, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: В детстве Коске мечтал переехать из провинции в город, сделать карьеру в полиции или детективном агентстве. Практика показала, что предугадать, как именно сбудется мечта и какие сюрпризы с собой принесет, бывает трудно.Было написано на The Rainbow World - АU-фест-2016 для команды Touou Team (сеттинг – паранормальное AU).
Relationships: Sakurai Ryou/Wakamatsu Kousuke
Kudos: 3





	«Приют среди ив»

Здание действительно оказалось совсем маленьким — всего два этажа — и почти полностью утопало в зелени: по желтым стенам вился плющ, сзади плотно подступал лес, за которым совсем не было видно другие дома, только пагоду буддийского храма на соседнем холме. Архитектура в европейском стиле, маленькие балконы с пластиковыми стульями, красночерепичная крыша, витая железная ограда, изрядно проржавевшая. Дорожки густо засыпаны сухой рыжей хвоей, которая громко хрустела под ногами.

Коске спешился, тросом примотал к воротам велосипед — общественный транспорт он не переносил, да и не ездили автобусы в такую глухомань, а на собственную машину или хотя бы байк пока не заработал — и остановился, оглядываясь и принюхиваясь. Запах кедровой смолы, вязкий и терпкий, забивал все остальные, как лекарство от насморка, но поверх него стелился горьковатый привкус дыма из деревни у подножия холма. Свет ни в одном окне не горел — впрочем, на улице было еще достаточно светло, сумерки только-только сгустились.

Коске спрятал цепочку с талисманом под воротник рубашки и прищурился, пытаясь понять, о чем предупреждает его предчувствие. Он не ощущал серьезной опасности или чего-то дурного, но знал, что должно было произойти что-то важное, и от этого тревожно покалывало кожу на загривке. Сюрпризы и неожиданности Коске никогда не любил.

Когда он несколько часов назад явился по вызову в бюро, Имаеши отвлекся от заваленного бумагами стола — и зачем ему столько макулатуры в век компьютерных технологий — поприветствовал привычным:

— А, вот и наш австралийский друг, замечательно!

Коске, понимая, что его терпение просто испытывают, скрипнул зубами и повторил уже раз, наверное, в пятый:

— Имаеши-сан, вы прекрасно знаете, что я не из Австралии.

— Но оттуда приехал твой дед. И вообще, неважно! — отмахнулся шеф, уверенный, что может безнаказанно называть своих работников, как ему взбредет в голову. — У меня для тебя новое задание!

— Логично, иначе бы вы меня не вызвали, — пробурчал Коске и отвел взгляд.

Он родился в префектуре Аомори, половину детства провел в яблоневых садах и на рисовом поле, но мечтал когда-нибудь переехать из провинции в город, сделать карьеру в полиции или детективном агентстве. В результате на работу его по знакомству устроила тетка, хотя Коске собирался пробиваться сам и обойтись без посторонней помощи, о чем сразу же заявил своему новому начальнику. А тот в ответ посмотрел поверх очков пристально и неприятно, прежде чем сказать: «Вакамацу-кун, это неразумно. Нужно уметь принимать предоставленную возможность и выжимать из нее максимум».

Так и получилось, что Коске оказался в «ТОО» — «Там, Откуда Отгоняют», бюро по борьбе с неблагожелательным паранормальным. Брались они в основном за частные заказы, такие, от которых из-за их сомнительности отказывались правительственные службы.

Имаеши снова посмотрел на него поверх очков и неодобрительно вздохнул:

— По-твоему, я не могу пригласить своего ценного сотрудника просто пообщаться? Выпить чашечку саке в приятной компании?

Коске чуть не спросил, кто из них двоих может считаться «приятной компанией» и какой же тогда будет «неприятная», но сдержался и не стал снова заглатывать очевидную наживку.

Имаеши улыбнулся так, словно прочитал его мысли, и посерьезнел:

— Нам заказали чистку старого здания — маленькая гостиница в пригороде. Поезжай, будет неплохой тренировкой для твоего нюха, а то не все же капп и юрэй по улицам гонять. Я думаю тебя повысить, но для этого тебе нужно самостоятельно провести и закрыть дело.

Суса, препарировавший за соседним столом довольно бесформенную мумию, поднял голову и ободряюще кивнул, подтверждая, что Имаеши не шутит.

«Повышение» звучало отлично — часть денег Коске отсылал матери, и остатков едва хватало на жизнь в городе, одна аренда квартиры съедала больше половины.

Порыв теплого ветра колыхнул колокольчик под аркой ворот, наполнив воздух мягким перезвоном, Коске вздрогнул от неожиданности и тут же нахмурился, недовольный собой. Некогда время на пустые размышления тратить!

Он решительно прошел к главному входу, оглядел нетронутый ковер из иголок на крыльце и с силой толкнул дверь. Та оказалась не заперта и со скрипом поддалась, распахнулась, пропуская в узкий и на удивление уютный с виду холл: искусственный фонтан в углу, сухие икебаны в высоких вазах, обитый красным бархатом диван, пустая стойка регистрации со старомодным дисковым телефоном, тоже красным. На стенах потрескивали самые настоящие фонари: за стеклянными дверками горели свечи, и мягкий свет живого огня золотил отполированные доски пола.

Коске замер, оглядываясь и прислушиваясь к скрипам пустого дома. Он не чувствовал чьего-либо присутствия, но зажженные фонари подсказывали, что хоть кто-то здесь должен быть.

Только поэтому Коске сдержался и не вскрикнул от удивления, когда повернулся направо и едва не столкнулся с худым сутулым парнем. А вот тот как раз завопил, отскочил прочь, выронив охапку чистого постельного белья, и прижался спиной к стене, глядя огромными темными глазами, как загнанный зверек.

Коске даже стало неловко, он нахмурился, собираясь извиниться, но парень его опередил. Поклонился и громко воскликнул:

— Извините! Мы не ждали сегодня гостей, я поэтому отошел в кладовку… — потом торопливо подхватил выроненное белье и юркнул за стойку. — Пожалуйста, проходите, добро пожаловать в «Приют среди ив»!

Коске выразительно покосился за окно, где качали ветвями только кедры, карликовые сосны и другие хвойные, характерные для этих мест.

Парень смутился, опустил взгляд, снова извинился:

— Простите, вы правы, здесь не растет ни одной ивы, но хозяин всегда их очень любил, поэтому придумал такое название.

Он был очень бледным и довольно высоким, но сутулился так сильно, что казался гораздо ниже, и в целом напоминал забитого голодного студента, который с трудом нашел себе подработку в весьма сомнительном месте.

Коске передернул плечами, поправил рюкзак на плече и объявил:

— Я приехал на зачистку. Нам от вас заказ поступил. Ты в курсе?

Он очень надеялся, что парень не решит сейчас, будто речь идет о грызунах. Но тот медленно моргнул — глаза у него на свету оказались не черные, как померещилось сначала, а светло-карие — и кивнул:

— Да… да, простите, мы не думали, что вы приедете так быстро. Хозяин сделал заказ и уехал по делам в город, но он оставил мне подробные инструкции, так что я все вам тут покажу! Меня зовут Сакурай Ре, буду рад помочь всем, чем смогу!

Коске представился в ответ и сказал, что сначала хочет проверить подвалы. Сакурай снял со стены два фонаря, передал один ему и со словами:

— Электричество отключили на прошлой неделе из-за аварии, прошу прощения за неудобства, — повел на черную лестницу за стойкой регистрации.

Похоже, извинялся он за все подряд. Это начинало немного раздражать, но Коске сдержался. В конце концов, в одиночку дежурить в таком месте, да еще наверняка не первый день — много у кого нервы расшатаются.

Подвалы оказались самыми обычными и на удивление чистыми, в них даже сыростью и плесенью не пахло. Только землей, глиной и немного — сушеными травами. Бойлерная, прачечная, кладовка. Коске бдительно осмотрел каждый угол, но ничего подозрительного не обнаружил.

Сакурай робко семенил за ним следом, дергался от каждого шороха и дышал в спину, отчего волоски на затылке вставали дыбом. Несколько раз предчувствие дергало Коске обернуться, но прямой угрозы он не чувствовал, поэтому сдерживался. Инстинкты не всегда подсказывают правильно, особенно в темном замкнутом пространстве.

— Ладно, тут все чисто, пошли проверим наверху, — вздохнул наконец Коске, вытирая вспотевшую ладонь о штанину.

Сакурай с готовностью бросился обратно к лестнице — похоже, ему находиться под землей тоже не нравилось.

Когда они снова проходили мимо стойки, Коске обратил внимание на спрятанные под телефоном листы бумаги. Кажется, каллиграфия и рисунки простым карандашом: крыша пагоды, звериная лапа, что-то черное и мохнатое… Но Сакурай уже пошел вперед, рассказывая о внутреннем устройстве гостиницы, и Коске поторопился за ним.

Изнутри здание оказалось больше, чем снаружи: длинные коридоры, много комнат, аккуратно прибранных и пустых. Везде было очень чисто, ни пылинки, ни одной хвойной иголки или паутины, но все равно запах был стылый и какой-то нежилой. Словно покой этих комнат уже очень давно никто не тревожил.

Во внутреннем дворе оказались онсены. Пересохшие. Пустые каменистые бассейны с белой известью по краям смотрелись язвами в земле, и Коске невольно поморщился. Неудивительно, что гости не спешат выбрать для отдыха это место.

Деревянные полы скрипели под ногами, выдавая их присутствие, и Коске перед каждым шагом вглядывался, не мелькнет ли впереди какая-нибудь тень, ловко убегая от круга света от фонарей. Второй этаж вроде бы ничем не отличался от первого, но Сакурай помедлил на верху лестницы и словно ненавязчиво постарался держаться поближе к Коске, отчего тот насторожился.

Странное дело, но к запаху стылости примешался едва различимый новый аромат: кажется, сушеная лаванда и что-то еще, какая-то пыль или пыльца — никак не получалось уловить ассоциацию.

Они подошли к последней двери в конце коридора, Сакурай тихонько выдохнул и поднял на него взгляд огромных доверчивых глаз, едва слышно прошептал:

— Извините, если я ошибаюсь, но, думаю, мы согнали их всех сюда — дальше им бежать некуда, чердака тут нет, — после чего протянул руку и резко распахнул дверь, отшагивая в сторону.

Тишину тут же пронзил тонкий многоголосый писк, такой резкий и пронзительный, что Коске едва не бросил фонарь, лишь бы зажать уши. В комнате клубилась тьма — густая, черная, пушистая, она волной хлынула прочь от света, захлестнула кровать и затаилась там, бурля и подпрыгивая отдельными маленькими шариками.

Пару секунд Коске недоверчиво смотрел на них, потом выругался и выплюнул:

— Чернушки!

В городе эти твари давно перевелись, но в провинции продолжали по-мелкому пакостить в хозяйстве, он хорошо помнил, как охотился за ними в детстве вместе с отцом… Но никогда прежде ему не доводилось видеть их в таком количестве! Да это просто эпидемия какая-то!

— Сусуватари, да, — согласно кивнул Сакурай, выглядывая из-за его плеча. — Их тут очень много, особенно в последние годы развелись, скрипят в стенах, пачкают белье и портят продукты… И готовить с ними совершенно невозможно — постоянно прыгают в кастрюлю!

Коске раздраженно выдохнул, слишком ярко представляя себе описанное, поставил фонарь на пол и снял с плеч рюкзак, пробормотав:

— Маленькие суицидники.

Сусуватари были мелкими паразитами, довольно безобидными, но вывести их очень трудно. Хуже тараканов! Коске извлек толстую стопку фуд, скрепленных канцелярской резинкой, и приказал Сакураю:

— Стой в дверях со светом и следи, чтобы ни одна тварь не выскочила отсюда!

Тот согласно закивал, постарался занять своей тщедушной фигурой дверной проем и вздохнул почти с сожалением:

— Они тут давно, я на самом деле уже привык, но ночью все равно страшно, особенно когда у нас нет постояльцев. Извините, я вас опять отвлекаю!

Коске согласно пробурчал, медленно обходя комнату по кругу и обклеивая стены фудами. Кровать пищала, шебуршилась и мигала на него сотнями мелких светлых глазок. Парочка действительно попыталась сбежать, но стоило притопнуть ногой, и все чернушки вернулись обратно на кровать. Коске приблизился к ней, оглянулся на дверь, убедился, что Сакурай смотрит в другую сторону, отвлекшись на что-то в коридоре, и шепотом прорычал:

— А ну брысь отсюда, пока я круг не замкнул! И чтоб не возвращались!

Паразиты затихли, замерли, внимательно посмотрели на него. И послушно растворились прямо сквозь кровать. Коске удовлетворенно хмыкнул и наклеил последнюю фуду, после чего оглядел результаты своей работы и предложил:

— Давай я охранные фуды по всей гостинице развешу, чтобы еще какая пакость сюда не полезла?

— Что? — удивленно переспросил Сакурай, переводя взгляд на него, словно не слушал, потом торопливо закивал: — Да-да, конечно, спасибо больше, простите, пожалуйста, что причиняем вам столько хлопот!

Коске цыкнул зубом — эти постоянные извинения правда сильно раздражали, — но принялся на работу, отметив в процессе, что больше в темноте не мелькнуло ни одной чернушки.

Закончил он только после полуночи, с удивлением понял, что устал. Зевнул, оперся на стойку регистрации и, потирая поясницу, проворчал:

— Вроде с этими мелкими все, больше не полезут. Тут есть что-то еще?

Сакурай задумчиво покачал головой и попытался вытереть с щеки полоску сажи, отчего только размазал ее еще больше:

— Вроде бы нет… — он помялся и неожиданно с надеждой спросил: — Вы останетесь на ночь? А то уже поздно, вам, наверное, далеко ехать… Извините!

Коске озадаченно посмотрел на него:

— Ты чего, боишься, что они вернутся?

Сакурай закусил губу, отвел взгляд и наконец едва заметно кивнул.

Большие старомодные часы над стойкой гулко пробили один раз, и эхо разнеслось по всему коридору. Да уж, в одиночку тут ночевать явно неуютно…

Недолго поразмыслив, Коске все же с неохотой согласился, порылся в своем рюкзаке и уточнил:

— Тут есть чего пожевать? А то я без ужина сегодня…

Сакурай виновато развел руками, избегая смотреть ему в глаза:

— Прошу прощения, кухня закрыта, у нас уже довольно долгое время не было постояльцев, и хозяин приказал убрать все запасы еды, чтобы не привлекать мышей и насекомых.

Похоже, местный хозяин был тем еще эгоистичным параноиком. Интересно, он хоть зарплату своему последнему оставшемуся работнику исправно платил? С другой стороны — Коске все-таки не в полиции служит, так что не его это дело.

Содержимое рюкзака не особо обнадеживало, но это все же лучше, чем ничего. Он со вздохом извлек мятый бумажный сверток и уже почти остывший термос:

— Ладно, тогда нам придется довольствоваться моими кривыми бутербродами. Чашки только неси!

Сакурай удивленно вытаращился на него, будто ему предложили что-то невероятное и одновременно неприличное, после покраснел и попытался возразить:

— Но я не…

Однако Коске никакие возражения слушать не собирался, нахмурился и придвинул к нему половину содержимого свертка, приказав:

— Ешь! А то такой тощий, что тебя в профиль с дверью спутать можно.

При необходимости он умел кормить других насильно — натренировался, когда у мелкого брата был острый период бунтарства, вылившийся в объявление голодовки.

Сакурай из-под полуопущенных ресниц смотрел на него внимательно и как-то странно, в его эмоциях получилось разобрать только изумление, но потом поблагодарил и достал с полки над стойкой две крошечные чашечки из китайского фарфора — ровно на один глоток. Коске пожалел, что не захватил с собой саке или хотя бы пиво: вообще алкоголь он не особо любил, но обстановка располагала.

В целом внеплановая ночевка особо не расстраивала. В городе он до сих пор ощущал себя неуютно из-за шума и слишком ярких разноцветных огней, а здесь был лес, тихо и вполне уютно, несмотря на некоторую заброшенность.

За едой Сакурай перестал так смущаться и дергаться от каждого шороха и даже немного рассказал о себе — что тоже приехал из провинции, учился на дизайнера, а на летние каникулы устроился сюда на подработку. Начал воодушевленно рассуждать про современных художников-постмодернистов, но Коске в этой теме не разбирался вообще, поэтому только хмуро кивал и не особо слушал. Они еще поговорили немного про спорт — им обоим нравился баскетбол, хотя Сакурай никогда не играл сам — и разошлись по комнатам. Коске скептически оглядел предложенную ему — просторную, с большой двуспальной кроватью, в самом конце коридора на первом этаже, с окнами во двор и на лес. Потом, не раздеваясь, прилег, вслушался в шорохи старого дома и наконец прикрыл глаза, приказав себе не терять бдительность.

И уже на грани сна с запозданием подумал, что странный лавандово-пыльцовый запах исходил от Сакурая.

Приятный запах.

* * *

Проснулся Коске рывком, словно его швырнули в холодную воду, резко сел и обхватил себя за плечи, поняв, что замерз. И застыл, недоверчиво оглядываясь и пытаясь сообразить, что вообще произошло.

Над головой вместо потолка было беззвездное ночное небо, а под задницей вместо матраса — земля и сухие хвойные иголки.

В первый момент мелькнула мысль, что зачарованная гостиница просто исчезла вокруг него, оставив после себя нетронутый пустырь, — но нет, темное здание виднелось слева, такое же неподвижное и заросшее плющом, и явно никуда не собиралось. Но сам Коске почему-то оказался на улице, возле самых ворот и своего велосипеда. Даже рюкзак, аккуратно собранный и застегнутый на молнию и все ремни, лежал рядом, возле ног.

Вообще-то, лунатизмом Коске никогда не страдал. Так что за фигня тут творится?! Ему что, решили намекнуть, что часы выселения тут в несусветную рань и больше гостю не рады?

Тлея от раздражения, словно фитиль залпового снаряда, Коске поднялся на ноги и размял затекшие плечи, мрачно глядя на темные окна. Можно, конечно, и правда на все плюнуть, поехать домой — он хорошо видел в темноте, а после ужина Сакурай с ним полностью рассчитался за работу, так что больше ничто здесь не держало. Но предчувствие настаивало, что уходить никуда нельзя, да и сам Коске не собирался сносить все так безропотно.

Он повесил рюкзак на руль велосипеда, извлек из потайного кармана широкий охотничий нож с серебряным напылением и вырезанным на лезвии защитным заклятьем — это оружие могло справиться с большинством нечисти. Нащупал под воротником талисман, но передумал его снимать, сунул в карман пару фуд на всякий случай и наконец развернулся обратно к гостинице, расправил плечи.

И расслышал то, что заставило его замереть, подрагивая от напряжения и крепко стиснув зубы. Звук, которого здесь просто не могло быть.

Смех.

И нет, это не щуплый Сакурай маньячно радовался в одиночестве, что сумел вытащить из гостиницы и отволочь так далеко тяжелого Коске, при этом не разбудив в процессе.

Многоголосый девичий смех. И плеск воды.

Коске утер со лба пот — холодно больше не было, несмотря на промозглый ночной воздух, — поудобнее перехватил рукоять ножа и двинулся вперед, хрустя хвоей и досадливо морщась. Понял, что подкрасться не получился, поэтому зашагал широко и быстро.

На крыльцо он подниматься не стал, не имело смысла. Обогнул здание справа, чтобы сразу попасть во внутренний двор. И против воли замер, подавившись вдохом.

На стене висели уже знакомые старомодные фонари, но свечи в них горели синим пламенем. И это пламя бросало мертвенный синеватый свет на онсены, которые теперь были полны бурлящей горячей водой. По воздуху струился душный пар, похожий то ли на дым, то ли на туман, скрадывавший черты человеческих фигур, но все равно можно было разглядеть, что в онсенах устроились полуголые девицы в белых коротких косодэ, приспущенных с плеч. А между ними на краю одного из онсенов, низко опустив голову и съежившись, сидел Сакурай.

Девицы смеялись, плескались, расчесывали друг другу длинные черные волосы и постоянно трогали Сакурая, дергали его, уговаривали присоединиться к ним в воде, смеялись снова и о чем-то причитали.

Коске не мог разобрать ни слова, но все равно прекрасно понимал, что им нужно. Заставил себя сбросить холодящее оцепенение, скрипнув зубами, а потом шагнул вперед, надеясь привлечь к себе внимание, и рявкнул:

— Пошли прочь!

Все звуки разом затихли, и тишина была звонкая, дрожащая, неприятная. Сакурай съежился еще сильнее, зажал уши ладонями. Девицы медленно, все как одна повернули головы, будто механические куклы-манекены.

Коске не стал тратить время на удивление, когда убедился, что лиц у них не было, просто гладкие белые маски, чего-то подобного он и ожидал. Сделал еще один шаг, достал руку из кармана и метнул скомканный листок с изгоняющей фудой прямо в центральный онсен.

Твари завизжали, заверещали, мгновенно прыснули в стороны, трое из них сразу растворились вязким туманом. А еще две подхватили Сакурая под руки и стремительно, с совершенно не девичьей силой потащили в дом, сразу наверх, через распахнутое окно второго этажа.

Он закричал, как от боли, успел пересечься взглядами с Коске — глаза у него снова были черные, огромные и напуганные — и взвыл, прежде чем исчезнуть внутри:

— Нет, не надо, уходите!

Разумеется, Коске не послушал. Ворвался в ближайшую дверь, споткнулся о пластиковый стул, зарычал, заозирался, пытаясь сориентироваться. И бросился направо, к лестнице, взлетел наверх, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки. Стук крови в ушах казался чужими криками, внутренности свернуло узлом от напряжения. Удаляющийся смех на улице — похоже, ноппэрапон сбежали, наверняка они не могли задерживаться в здании из-за расклеенных защитных фуд. Коске влетел в коридор второго этажа, бросил быстрый взгляд на датчик паранормального, замаскированный под наручные часы, застыл и нахмурился. Вечером колебания стрелок были минимальны, ничего выходящего за рамки нормы, как раз для чернушек, но теперь показатели просто зашкаливали, не справляясь с излучением потустороннего.

Что-то пробудилось? Но что? И почему?

А главное — что с Сакураем?

В любом случае — некогда медлить и задаваться бесполезными вопросами, нужно идти и проверять!

Он без особой надежды проверил все спальни, резко дергая двери на себя и оставляя их распахнутыми, но ничего не обнаружил. Снова стало тихо, словно воздух всосал в себя все звуки и распух от них так, что было тяжело дышать. Последней Коске выломал дверь в конце коридора, маленькую и едва заметную, сливавшуюся с деревянными панелями стены, и шагнул в темный закуток.

Чердак в гостинице все-таки был. Коске не без труда вышиб укрепленный ржавыми цепями люк в потолке, подпрыгнул, уцепился пальцами и подтянулся. Вокруг тут же заплясали крупные снежные хлопья пыли, и он едва не расчихался, замер на корточках возле люка, оглядываясь.

На чердаке тоже горели синие свечи, без фонарей и подсвечников. Просто воткнутые прямо в пол желтоватые огарки, изображавшие октаграмму. Воск не таял, и пламя оставалось неподвижным, словно нарисованное прямо в воздухе.

Сакурай сидел в дальнем углу под балкой, сжавшись и обхватив себя руками за колени, как испуганный ребенок, и был совершенно один.

К балке прямо над его головой обломком стелы была прибита длинная фуда с потрепанными краями. С такого расстояния Коске не мог разобрать иероглифы на ней, но примерно догадывался, какими они должны быть.

Привязывающее заклятье, очень старое и очень сильное.

Здесь пахло пылью, воском, сушеной лавандой, гнилой кровью и страхом. Коске медленно перенес вес на другую ногу, не отрывая взгляда от сжавшейся фигуры, перехватил нож в правую руку и негромко позвал:

— Эй, — он старался не вкладывать никаких эмоций, но голос все равно прозвучал грубо. — Когда здесь последний раз были постояльцы?

Русая голова качнулась, и Коске был уверен, что ответа так легко не получит, но Сакурай прокашлялся и хрипло сказал:

— Семь лет назад, еще до смерти хозяина. Люди приходили потом тоже, но я старался всех прогнать, чтобы их не тронули, — он помахал в воздухе одной ладонью, указывая вверх, на фуду. — Хозяина я не убивал — не смог бы, заклятье не позволяло. Старость и воспаление легких, его увезли в больницу прямо отсюда, а наследникам гостиница не нужна.

— Хорошо, — медленно произнес Коске, попробовал выпрямиться, но быстро понял, что с его ростом тут недостаточно высокий потолок, и снова сел на корточки. — Хорошо. Как тебя можно освободить?

Не то чтобы он собирался делать это так опрометчиво и сразу — но важно было узнать, существует ли вообще возможность.

Сакурай наконец поднял голову, еще более бледный и осунувшийся, чем вечером, посмотрел на него внимательно, оценивающе, и невесело дернул уголком губ:

— Вакамацу-сан. Вы не до конца понимаете природу заклятья. И не знаете, что я такое.

Он выглядел таким смирившимся, что Коске тут же захотелось ему как следует врезать кулаком в челюсть, чтобы не дурил и не сдавался. Удержать вспышку удалось с трудом, раздражение все равно прорвалось в следующих словах, слишком резких:

— Ну так скажи мне. Что ты за тварь?

Сакурай вздрогнул, как от удара, зажмурился. Покачал головой и вздохнул:

— Простите. Мне правда очень жаль, — он медленно разомкнул веки, и глаза под ними теперь были, как синее пламя свечей, без белков и зрачков, просто ровное сияние. — Я фантазм, так что вы ничего не сможете сделать.

Коске почувствовал, как все холодеет и обрывается внутри. Хотел облизнуть пересохшие губы — и не смог: тело оцепенело и перестало подчиняться мысленным приказам.

Он прочитал не все бестиарии, которые вручил ему при приеме на работу Имаеши, но на раздел «редких вымерших существ» обратил особое внимание — возможно, потому что именно этими тварями пугали тех, кто с детства был знаком с потусторонней изнанкой жизни и воспринимал ее как должное.

Фантазмы были родственны духам и призракам, но, в отличие от них, обладали реальной физической формой, которую могли изменять по своему желанию, а также немалой ментальной силой. На них не действовали изгнания и большинство заклятий, они играючи срывали обычные фуды и печати, даже могли сами воспроизводить человеческие заклинания.

Но самое главное — они были хищниками.

Сакурай больше не закрывал глаза и не спускал с него взгляда. Медленно выпрямился, опустил руки вдоль тела, вытянул ноги перед собой, обманчиво и опасно расслабленный.

— Хозяин приказал мне стеречь гостиницу, не покидая ее пределы, и убивать всех вторженцев, — монотонным голосом сообщил он, словно речь шла о чем-то таком банальном, как стирка или уборка. — Он мертв, но заклятие продолжает действовать, и я обязан подчиняться.

Коске наконец заставил напряжение отпустить закаменевшие мышцы, потер шею, разминая позвонки. Воткнул бесполезный в такой ситуации нож между досками пола неподалеку от себя.

Инстинкты выли и бесновались, требуя атаковать, сейчас же, немедленно, уничтожить угрозу!

— Должен быть способ, — слова выталкивались из горла с трудом, как бесформенные, слишком большие камни. — Абсолютно все заклинания обратимы.

— Но какова цена? — тут же возразил Сакурай, склонил голову набок, потом чуть запрокинул назад, чтобы посмотреть на свисающую фуду. — Да, я смогу освободиться — когда кого-нибудь убью. Пролью здесь живую кровь. То есть сделаю то, чего так избегал все эти годы, и окончательно потеряю себя, — он моргнул, и посмотрел на Коске снова человеческими глазами, грустно и обреченно. — Почему вы не сбежали, когда могли? Я же специально вынес вас из гостиницы… да, сначала я поддался заклятию, задержал вас здесь, уговорил остаться — но я не хочу, не хочу так!

А в следующее мгновение он закричал, как от боли — громко, по-звериному, обхватив себя руками и согнувшись пополам. Коске отшатнулся от неожиданности и едва не свалился в открытый люк, захлопнул его на ощупь, не в силах отвести взгляд от Сакурая.

Тот прекратил вопить и теперь скулил, извиваясь на полу, словно большая личинка или куколка. Потом снова завыл, и Коске скрутило приступом тошноты, когда он увидел, как из чужой спины быстро поползли сгустки темноты, затрепетали, расправились, хлопнули.

Крылья. Черные и тонкие, как у мотылька. По душному чердаку метнулось дуновение ветра от их движения, подняло пыль и разнесло мелкую пыльцу. Коске запоздало зажмурился, задержал дыхание, но все равно закашлялся… и это стало серьезной ошибкой.

Потому что он на мгновение утратил бдительность — а скорчившаяся фигура напротив вдруг резко выпрямилась пружиной и бросилась на него, повалила спиной на пол, обрушилась сверху, неожиданно тяжелая, угловатая, жесткая.

Потолок закрыло лицо Сакурая — бледное, испуганное, отчаянное, обрамленное растрепавшимися волосами, в которых застряли хлопья пыли, словно снег.

— Я очень-очень извиняюсь, — выдавил он, едва не плача, — но теперь я должен вас съесть…

Он наклонился ниже, мазнул челкой по щеке, и Коске на самой грани сознания отстраненно отметил, что пряди оказались очень мягкими и пахли лавандой.

А потом выгнулся всем телом, резко сбрасывая с себя груз, откатился в сторону, оскалился, готовясь к бою и лихорадочно высматривая уязвимые места.

Сакурай медленно встал на колени, сложил крылья, снова расправил. И по его телу вновь прошла дрожь преображения, глаза опять стали пламенем, а рот — звериной пастью, полной длинных острых игл.

Тварь низко зашипела, как прибой, и бросилась снова.

Коске увернулся, перекатился, уходя от атаки, зашипел сам, обжегшись о свечу, — та накренилась, но не погасла. Тварь врезалась в стену, оглушенно помотала головой, опять развернулась к нему. Припала на руки, впилась искривившимися пальцами в пол так, что вместе с пылью полетели щепки.

— Сакурай, — негромко позвал Коске, приподнял вверх раскрытые ладони. — Пожалуйста, подожди. Послушай меня. Я знаю, что можно сделать.

Но слушать тварь явно не хотела — снова зашипела и кинулась, промазала, но задела плечо ногтями, и Коске заскрежетал зубами от боли, очень не вовремя вспомнил, что эту рубашку подарила тетка, строго окрикнул:

— Сакурай!

И снова без желаемого эффекта. Коске нашарил в кармане последние мятые фуды, бросил их в ближайшую свечу, краем глаза заметил, как они вспыхнули и упали на пол, отскочил ближе к стене, прижался к ней спиной, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить полное имя, — такие потусторонние сущности никогда не представляются своими настоящими именами, только если не пытаются что-то тебе подсказать.

Тварь заелозила по полу между свечей, гибко, как змеиное тело без костей, глядя прямо на него, жадно и хищно. Искаженное лицо казалось маской, которую очень хотелось сорвать.

Коске поглубже вдохнул и позволил снова себе повалить, игнорируя боль от удара о пол и жесткой хватки, но воспользовался инерцией, чтобы перевернуть их обоих, навалился сверху сам и проорал прямо в игольчатые зубы:

— Ре!

Тварь замерла, настороженная и недоверчивая. Ее мускулы упруго дрожали под ладонями, разорванная футболка сползла набок, и кожа под ней была гладкой и прохладной. Коске медленно выпрямился, крепко сжимая коленями чужие бока, и, не отпуская взгляда, произнес, размеренно и четко:

— Для того, чтобы снять заклятие, нужно «пролить кровь». Хорошо, я согласен ее пролить.

Он быстро покосился вбок, но нож был слишком далеко. По полу, мешаясь с пылью, низко полз горький дым — фуды подожгли люк, и теперь языки рыжего пламени медленно лизали дерево. Освещение из мертвенно-голубого стало более теплым и естественным, но синие свечи все еще горели, хотя короткая схватка некоторые из них покосила и сшибла.

Тварь с усилием зажмурилась, черты лица разгладились, медленно убрались зубы-иглы, и открыл глаза уже Ре, умоляюще посмотрел снизу вверх, прошептал:

— Вакамацу-сан, вы очень хороший человек. Пожалуйста, я не хочу причинять вам вред.

— Да ни фига я не хороший! — рявкнул Коске, не ослабляя хватку и чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть — и он наконец взорвется.

Внутри четко оформилась глубокая инстинктивная уверенность, что именно так будет правильно. Не то чтобы Коске был альтруистом, склонным к самопожертвованию по любому поводу… но тут он другого выхода не видел. Тем более, это был способ обойтись малой кровью — в буквальном смысле.

Он выдохнул, продолжил:

— И вообще-то не совсем человек, — сорвал с шеи талисман и пихнул в карман, потом посмотрел на свою правую ладонь, напрягся, дождался, пока пальцы исказятся, покрываясь короткой соломенно-рыжеватой шерстью, и загнутыми черными когтями с силой полоснул себя по левой руке, от локтя до запястья.

Боль ужалила коротко и зло, по коже тут же побежало теплое, закапало на пол. В нос ударил резкий запах меди и соли, мешаясь с гарью. В ушах зашумело… хотя нет, это воздух наполнился разочарованным шипением, синие свечи потускнели, три из них наконец погасли. В противовес им, рыжее пламя на полу разгорелось еще сильнее, укусило стену, перекинулось на балку.

Ре лежал под ним абсолютно неподвижно и смотрел огромными блестящими глазами, не на рану — на лицо Коске. Поднял руку, медленно протянул, то ли борясь с собственным страхом, то ли боясь напугать, холодными кончиками пальцев осторожно дотронулся до щеки, что-то стер. Сглотнул — Коске только сейчас заметил, какая у него длинная белая шея, беззащитно подставленное горло.

Магия бесновалась вокруг, кровь бурлила, растекаясь по полу, по линиям октаграммы.

— Простите, вам больно из-за меня, — прошептал Ре севшим голосом, и губы его дрожали.

Коске передернул плечами, нахмурился, пытаясь скрыть совершенно неуместное сейчас смущение:

— Мелочи. Я быстро регенерирую. И это моя работа.

Становилось жарко, пламя подползало ближе к ним, в горле першило от дыма. И непонятно, как выбираться, окон на чердаке не было — хотя об этом пока еще думать рано…

Ре чуть повернул голову, посмотрел на свечи и заметно помрачнел:

— Для заклятия этого мало. Оно должно почувствовать, как вы умираете. Нужно, чтобы вы потеряли сознание…

Он снова посмотрел на Коске, а потом вдруг вскинулся, ухватил его ладонями за плечи и с неожиданной силой уложил на свое место на полу, навалился сверху, по-змеиному гибкий, скользнул чуть вниз. Коске непонимающе моргнул, ощущая странное головокружение — неужели виновата кровопотеря? Рана ведь не такая серьезная… хотя магия явно высасывала из него гораздо больше крови, чем вытекло бы само…

Ре положил потеплевшие ладони ему на живот, повел вверх, задирая рубашку. Снова посмотрел ему в глаза, словно пытался вглядеться в душу, одним взглядом изучить всего Коске изнутри, и неловко пожал плечами:

— Попробуем сделать так, чтобы ваш организм хотя бы на пару секунд повел себя таким образом, будто умирает. Извините.

А потом начал расстегивать его ремень.

Коске поперхнулся от шока, дернулся, попытался возразить, но Ре положил другую ладонь ему на грудь, с силой надавил и смущенно улыбнулся:

— Не бойтесь, я теперь могу собой управлять.

Зубы у него снова были вполне человеческие, и это слегка успокаивало, хотя невольно вспоминались недавние слова про «съесть»…

А потом думать и сомневаться стало слишком сложно. Чуткий нюх атаковали слишком сильные запахи, дикий коктейль из пыли, дыма, крови, воска, огня, пыльцы, пота, лаванды, железа, бумаги, озона и магии. Коске даже не понимал до сих пор, что возбужден — почти до боли, и вскинулся, едва не взвыл от первого осторожного прикосновения, заерзал, неуклюже помогая стянуть одежду пониже, зажмурился, считая искры под зажмуренными веками. Пальцы с едва ощутимыми шероховатыми мозолями, щекотное робкое дыхание, мягкое касание губ, скользкое движение языка и следом — влажное тепло, такое, что искр под веками стало еще больше.

Все путалось, мешалось, плыло, физические ощущения плавили тело, протяжное, почти мучительное удовольствие пересиливало пульсирующую боль в руке, Коске выгнулся снова, скаля удлинившиеся клыки, изо всех сил удерживаясь, чтобы не схватить, не укусить, присваивая, ставя свою метку. Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, еще! Мало, мало, мало, слишком мало — запахов, прикосновений, вкуса, звука, цвета, он хотел больше, он хотел все без остатка…

Коске широко распахнул глаза, увидел, как разом погасли все синие огни, одновременно с этим всем своим существом ощутил, как его обездвижил и безжалостно придавил к полу оргазм — маленькая смерть.

Потом была темнота.

* * *

Второй раз подряд Коске просыпался совсем не в том месте, где ожидал открыть глаза.

Несколько минут он задумчиво рассматривал знакомые трещины в потолке своей съемной квартиры, потом с трудом разлепил губы, ощутил, насколько сильно пересохло горло, и что-либо говорить пока передумал. Медленно повернул голову и даже почти не удивился, увидев в кресле возле кровати Ре: тот удобно устроился, поджав под себя ноги, и что-то сосредоточенно чиркал карандашом в альбоме. Судя по количеству пустых кружек на столе, сидел он тут уже давно.

Коске повел носом, ощутив запах распаренных ягод боярышника. Ре поднял взгляд, ойкнул, увидев, что он проснулся, и торопливо помог ему сесть, придерживая под спину.

— Простите, я отвлекся и не сразу заметил, как вы себя чувствуете, вам нужно в больницу? Извините, я не решился вызвать скорую, я…

— Не тараторь, — недовольно буркнул Коске, напился из протянутой кружки, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и вздохнул. — Все со мной в порядке. Успокойся.

— Хорошо, — Ре нервно кивнул, подхватил с пола выроненный альбом и прижал к груди, как щит.

Какое-то время они сидели в молчании, и часы на стене в кухне тикали раздражающе громко, надо будет их наконец выбросить, Коске давно собирался.

— Как мы здесь оказались? — наконец спросил он, морщась и потирая поясницу. Минувшей ночью ему все же изрядно досталось. Левую руку от локтя до запястья покрывал аккуратный слой бинтов, как на картинке в пособии по оказанию первой помощи.

Ре опустил голову еще ниже и признался:

— Я вселился в ваше бессознательное тело и взял велосипед. Но, к сожалению, я почти не умею кататься, поэтому по дороге мы несколько раз упали. Извините...

Это объясняло общее ощущение побитости и синяки на ребрах.

О том, что еще может подразумевать и включать в себя такое «вселение», а также о возможных последствиях Коске постарался пока не задумываться.

— Мы там хоть лес этим пожаром не спалили случайно? — проворчал он, удлинил коготь на указательном пальце и принялся разрезать бинт. Даже жалко было портить такую идеальную работу, но кожа чесалась и требовала свежего воздуха.

Ре наконец отложил альбом на стол и сложил руки на коленях:

— Нет, защитные фуды ограничили его зону распространения, выгорела только гостиница и двор.

Коске облегченно выдохнул и наконец стряхнул с руки ошметки повязки, провел ладонью по тонкому белому шраму, оставшемуся на месте раны, напряг на пробу мускулы.

— Остальные мелкие твари — их ведь в гостиницу заклятье притягивало? — дождавшись ответного кивка, он прищурился и задал еще один вопрос, хотя о возможном ответе тоже догадывался: — Кто на самом деле оставил заказ на чистку?

Ре пожал плечами и сгреб бинты с пола, отнес в мусорное ведро возле окна:

— Я. По интернету. Понимаете, природа фантазмов такова, что… Обычно я питаюсь верой людей в мое существование. Но людей в том месте давно не было, и... Я быстро понял, как ошибся, передумал, попытался спасти вас от меня, только заклятье уже проснулось и решило поступить по-своему.

Он вернулся к кровати, протянул руку ко лбу Коске, чтобы проверить температуру, но отдернулся на середине движения и попытался снова извиниться — Коске не позволил, перехватил его за запястье и хмуро выдохнул:

— Я думал, после того, как заклятье будет уничтожено, ты освободишься и, ну, исчезнешь, перейдешь в небытие, как призрак.

Ночью все произошло слишком быстро, Коске не успел даже в полной мере ощутить сожаление от этой мысли, но теперь все тело пробрало холодом от запоздалого осознания, что такой исход был вполне вероятен.

Под его пальцами взволнованно бился живой пульс.

Вблизи и при свете дня глаза у Ре оказались еще красивее — орехово-янтарные, с короткими, но густыми и очень черными ресницами.

— Я на вас… запечатлился, — выдохнул он почти в рот Коске, так близко вдруг оказались их лица, и его дыхание пахло лавандой и боярышником. — Извините. То, как мы сняли заклятье… И вы со мной едой поделились. Это часть ритуала.

Коске сглотнул и отстранился первым, разжал пальцы, словно обжегся. Кашлянул и хмуро спросил:

— И что теперь?

Взгляд случайно упал на альбом на столе, и Коске замер, не до конца веря собственным глазам. Рисунок его спящего, такой реалистичный, любовно выведенный до малейшей детали, даже кривая горбинка на носу от давнего перелома и родинка под челюстью слева, которая вечно мешала бриться… Это все почему-то смущало даже больше, чем воспоминания о минувшей ночи.

Хотя, возможно, причина смущения еще крылась в том, что на рисунке у него были торчащие звериные уши: они иногда выскакивали, когда он во сне терял контроль над собой — совершенно щенячья промашка.

Коске кашлянул, не дождавшись ответа, и буркнул, наконец откидывая одеяло:

— Ладно. Поживешь пока тут, а потом разберемся, что с тобой делать.

Он отошел к шкафу и не видел, как дрогнули уголки губ Ре, но безошибочно услышал эту улыбку в следующем вопросе:

— Прошу прощения, я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в породах собак… А вы?..

— Динго, — коротко ответил Коске, вытащил с полки свежую футболку и резко развернулся, чтобы предупреждающе ткнуть пальцем: — И только посмей пошутить про Австралию!

— Что вы, мне бы и в голову не пришло! — замахал руками Ре, широко распахнув глаза, но на его губах все еще подрагивала улыбка.

И она ему очень шла.

Коске потянулся всем телом, хрустя позвонками, и ощутил фантомную боль в скрытом сейчас хвосте. Давно он не позволял себе полной трансформации… В ближайший выходной надо будет перекинуться и побегать по лесу, как следует размяться.

Он тряхнул волосами, окинул Ре еще одним внимательным взглядом с ног до головы — все-таки слишком тощий, ему тоже не помешает физическая нагрузка — и спросил:

— Хоть что-нибудь из того, что ты о себе рассказывал, было правдой?

Ре вздохнул, устало потер глаза:

— Я действительно родился не здесь, приехал сюда из провинции Хидзэн и поступил в подмастерья к художнику-каллиграфу. Только это было два века назад. Плохо помню, что случилось потом — заклятье смазало воспоминания… но я служил нескольким хозяевам, прежде чем попал в гостиницу.

О том, как стал фантазмом, Ре то ли не помнил тоже, то ли просто не хотел говорить. Ну и ладно, его право. Коске и вообще не особо любил чужие секреты, что почему-то весьма разочаровывало Имаеши.

Проклятье! Имаеши!

— Так, я сейчас в душ, потом что-нибудь перехватим и бегом ко мне на работу! — он схватил полотенце и ринулся в ванную, но на пороге помедлил, решив, что нужно сначала уладить еще один важный вопрос: — После того, что ты вытворил в финале... а потом в меня еще и вселился... можешь уже прекратить обращаться ко мне на «вы»! И лимит — не больше пяти извинений в день!

Ре удивленно моргнул, приоткрыл рот, наверняка собираясь возразить… помедлил и снова улыбнулся, и на его губах заплясали удачно заскочившие в окно солнечные зайчики:

— Я попробую. Извините... извини. Спасибо. И я там, на кухне, завтрак приготовил.

Эта его внезапная, неуверенная улыбка выглядела так, что ее очень хотелось поцеловать… и, кажется, у них все вышло как-то наперекосяк с порядком и вообще с отношениями. Или что у них такое.

Коске усилием воли поборол смущение и стратегически отступил в ванную. На душе было до странного легко и правильно, предчувствия удовлетворенно молчали.

О том, к чему склоняли инстинкты, Коске предпочел пока не думать.

А готовил Ре просто обалденно — уже одно это стоило того, чтобы оставить его жить у себя и на всякий случай от всех прятать, чтоб не стащили!

* * *

Разумеется, следовало ожидать, что Имаеши заранее прекрасно знал, куда его отправляет и что именно там ждет. При виде Ре он так воодушевленно просиял, что даже Суса предусмотрительно отступил на шаг.

— Ну надо же, я и не рассчитывал на такую удачу! Настоящий фантазм! — протянул Имаеши, потирая ладони — порой Коске посещали подозрения, что повадки и облик сумасшедшего ученого его странный шеф специально подолгу репетировал дома перед зеркалом. — Я слышал, что покойному Рянбан-сану удалось заполучить себе редкого и ценного духа, но что звезды настолько удачно сложатся в нашу пользу…

Ре застыл на пороге, как кролик под взглядом удава. Коске раздраженно заворчал, втянул его внутрь, толкнул себе за спину и, расправив плечи, мрачно объявил, готовый при необходимости сражаться:

— При всем уважении — ищите себе другого. Этот мой.

Имаеши прямо встретил его взгляд — а потом вдруг с восторгом захохотал и хлопнул в ладоши:

— Ну наконец-то ты научился показывать зубы! Это очень кстати, а то я подумываю с нового года выписать нам в бюро еще одного оборотня. Повышение ты явно заслужил.

Суса улыбнулся и молча показал большой палец, после чего вернулся к своей мумии — хотя, возможно, это была уже следующая.

Коске озадаченно застыл, борясь со смущением и растерянностью, ощутил, как Ре сзади осторожно тронул его за запястье.

Имаеши отошел к своему столу, поворошил там бумаги и неожиданно предложил, уже снова пугающе серьезный:

— В связи с этим — не согласится ли твой новый друг тоже поступить к нам на работу? Нам давно пора расширяться и захватывать новые горизонты.

Выглядел он при этом так, словно собрался захватывать не только горизонты, а целый мир, возможно, даже не один.

Ре сжал запястье Коске сильнее, выглянул из-за его спины, поклонился и с неожиданной надеждой уточнил:

— А можно?

Коске перехватил его ладонь в свою, прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, наконец признав, что после одной короткой поездки в пригород его жизнь переменилась окончательно и бесповоротно.

Динго одиночки — но только пока не найдут себе стаю.


End file.
